Cartoon MixUps 3: The Oddest Pokemon Story Ever
by Boolia
Summary: As the title says, this story is freakishly odd! Ash discovers he has magical pokemon: Grimer, Charmander, and Pichu that can wish him up just about anything! When Pichu accendently grants Ash up evrey poke in the whole word, Ash soon regrets it. Funny!
1. Part 1

Cartoon Mix-Ups 3: Fairly Odd Pokemon

Warning: 100% Odd. Grimer: And weird and totally strange! Charmander: Don't say that we didn't warn you!

_Ash is an average Poke obsessed kid who no one understands_

Ash: Wait, why does no one completely understand me again?

_Mom, Dad, and Jessie always giving him commands_

Ash: My dad's in this one? _Cooool_!

Delia: Ashy remember to clean your underwear!

Ash: (Irritated) Yes _moooommmmm._

Jessie: (Picks up Ash) Whoa I'm _strong!_ (Yells in Ash's face) Just sit back and listen to the rest of this song twerp! (Throws him on ground and laughs evilly)

_The doom and gloom is broken instantly_

_With his magical pokemon_…

Charmander: (Whines) I don't _want_ to be a fish!

_Who grants his every wish_

Charmander: _Oooh_, but I can do that! (_Whines again_) Just don't make me a fish please; I'll do anything_, anything_!

_Cause in reality _

_They are his odd pokemon. Fairly Odd Pokemon_

Charmander: Hay we aren't odd; you take that back!

Grimer: Cheer up Charmander, and take a look at my wands and wings!

Charmander: _Oooh_ and we have crownies too!

_Odd pokemon! Fairly Odd Pokemon._

_You wish that you were the kid with Fairly Odd Pokemon_!

Jessie: _Yeah right_!

Charmander: _Oooh_ I wonder what this does! (_Zaps Jessie's head that turns into a Dunkin' Doughnut.) _

Charmander: Oooops, sorry!

Grimer: Char, next time leave the magic to the professionals.

Charmander: (Ashamed) All right. (Looks at Grimer) _Hay!_

The Oddest Pokemon Story Ever

Brock on radio/alarm clock: Good morning Dimmsdale! And you know why it's good, it's not. You know why it's bad? Because it seems that the strange portal we went through last night sent us into another dimension and I'm on the _radio_! That right folks we don't belong here. We're illegal aliens if you will so Ash wake up, _WAKE UP!!!!_

_Ash is startled by the rude awakement and falls out of bed._

Brock: Have a nice day.

Ash: (Gets up, brush up pants, and looks at radio) _Brock_? (Looks around) Where am I? (Grabs pink hat from nightstand and looks at it) Why do I have a pink hat? Where's mine?

Grimer: I don't know. Seeing that it's pink and all; I say a girl lives here.

_Ash turns around and screams girlishly when he sees Charmander and Grimer float above him. Ash faints_.

Charmander: Make that two girls now.

Ash (Gets up) You're talking! Why are you floating? Why do you have wands, wings, and floaty crowns? Why are we here? What happened? Where are we? (Grabs pink hat of head and looks at it) Why am I still wearing this hat made for a girl? (Puts hat back on and looks up at the two)

Grimer: _Whoa, whoa, whoa_. _Chill out_ pal, one at a time! Now to answer those questions; we know and for the rest we have no inkling what's going on. And are you sure you hate the pink hat? It's kind of groovin' your style!

Ash: (Yells) No it doesn't!

Grimer: (Backs up) Okay, whatever. No need to snap at me.

Ash: (Sighs) I'm sorry I snapped at you but I'm so freaked out here.

Charmander: Yeah, we feel for you. It's not easy for us ether to be here.

Ash: (Looks around. Feels his belt) Hay wait a minute! Where's my pokemon" Where's my buddy Pikachu?

Grimer: (He and Charmander grin guilty, puts wands behind backs) Oh him and Piplup who were originally going to play our parts?

Charmander: (Laughs nervously) Funny story about that. We don't possibly know. (Ash glares at them.)

_Camera shows Pikachu and Piplup in the closet all tied up with tape over their mouths. _

Charmander: _Nope!_ Don't know at all!

_Then a Pelipper flies in. A bag is in his mouths. He lands and offers it to the two pokemon. _

Pelipper: _Delivery!_ Apparently, you two have a baby.

Charmander (He and Grimer are shocked) A baby?

Grimer: (Points to Charmander) _With him_? But we're not even married to each other.

Charmander: Yeah, we're just friends. Besides, we're both boys that would be completely awkward.

Grimer: And weird and freaky!

Pelipper: Whatever. (Puts bag on floor) I didn't tie up the real pokemon for your parts in the closet. He's your responsibly now or just for this story. Good luck, he's a _handful!_ (Flies away)

Grimer: Well if that bozo wants us to have a baby, let's make our own! (Tenses muscles and closes eyes tight.) _Grime baby!_

Ash: (Disgustedly) Grimer, let's just open the bag and see your real baby.

Charmander: Yeah Grimer, let's do it.

Grimer: (Calms down) Aw man! (Looks at glares from his friends) I mean a-okay; let's do it!

_They open the bag to reveal Pichu. All gasps and screams._

Pichu: (Jumps out at their faces) _Surprizes!!!!! _

Pichu: (Puzzled) Why is evreyones scremmimgs? Oh wells, what the hecks; coumts me im! (Screams with rest for no apparent reason)

_Others stop and looks at the screaming electric mouse. _

Grimer: This is our _baby?_

Charmander: I had a baby with _Grimer?_

Ash: It's not possible for a Grimer and a Charmander to have a baby Pichu_, can it?_

Brock on radio: Are you screaming over a girl Ash? If you are she's mine! I know where you live so I can scurry over there faster then a Crobat and a Rap…

_Ash quickly turns off radio. Pichu stops screaming_.

Pichu: Why arm'ts you guys sceamimgs no mores?

Grimer: (Shrugs) Got tired of it, you know?

Charmander: Yeah why scream when it's really utterly pointless to?

Pichu: _Ohhhhhs!_

Ash: So, you play the baby on this show?

Pichu: Yeahs! I meams looks at me, arm'ts I cutes?

Ash: Uh, you bet!

Pichu: (Scornfully) Says I'm cutes or I'lls eletifmafys yous!

Ash: Uh, you're cute?

Pichu: (Jumps up and down excitedly. Twirls in mid air) YAMGS!!

_Pichu starts to cry_

Grimer: What's wrong buddy?

Charmander: Why are you crying?

Pichu: I wamts my applesauce!

Ash: Pichus babies can eat applesauce?

Charmander: Why don't you get you applesauce from your ear by yourself like you always do?

Pichu: I'ms the baby, you're my parents! You have to get it for mes!

Grimer: He's right you know. _Gets applesauce out of Pichu's ear. Pichu happily smiles_.

Ash: (Disgustedly): Eew! Why do cartoons have to be gross nowadays? I heard of money coming out of ears at a magic show, but this is just gross and not right!

Grimer: Here you are! Fresh applesauce out of you ear_. (Pichu claps and eats it in one bite and swallows.)_

Pichu: MMMs, tat was the bestests applesause I ebers tasteds!

Charmander: Well we're glad you like it. Now you should be all filled…

_Pichu starts crying again._

Grimer: What's wrong now?

Pichu: I wamts more applesauses!

Grimer: But we can't…

Ash: Yes you can! (Grimer and Charmander look at him).

Both: _Huh?_

Ash: Look, you two have wands. You can just wish them up for Pichu!

Grimer: Hay, you're right!

Charmander: Hooray for brain power! But we need to see our wands work first.

Ash: You're right. Boy am I thirsty. (Snaps fingers) That's it. I wish for a chocolate shake!

Grimer: You got it bub!

Charmander: One chocolate shake coming up! (Both raise wands and zaps in a chocolate snake.)

Ash screams and runs as snake chases him.

Charmander: _Oops! _

Grimer: Uh Charmander, he said shake not snake.

Charmander: I know. (Looks at wand.) This guy really needs to have his wand fixed.

Ash: (Yells over chase) I wish Pichu had a mountainful of applesause and that this snake disappears!

Grimer: You got it! (To Charmander) Maybe I should get this one buddy. (Charmander agrees and puts his wand down)

_Poof! The snake disappears and a mountainful of applesause appears in front of the electric mouse. Pichu is satisfied._

Pichu: _YAMGS!_ Paradises! (Swallows food like crazy)

Grimer: (To Ash) Now what do you wish for?

Ash: Well I wish for all the pokemon in the whole wide world but…

Pichu: (Done with meal. Burps. Raises rattle.) _DOMES!_

All: PICHU _DON"T!!!!!!_

_Too late! All pokemon poofs in. Our heroes are then smoothed to glass window because of all the pokemon _

Ash: (Muffled) Maybe I should've kept my moth shut.

Charmander: (Muffled) You _think?!_

Pichu starts crying again. All three groan.

Pichu: I made poo poos in my pamts!

Charmander: (Muffled) But you aren't wearing any.

Pichu: _Exactlys_!(Farts) Now I just farteds!

_All are disgusted, pokemon fait as they all fall outside_.

Grimer: Well at least we're free now

Charmander: (Calls) _Grimer, diaper!_

Grimer: Oh right. (Poofs up diaper on Pichu) _There,_ good as new!

Ash: Well at least it can't get any worst.

_Then a whole lot of trainers surrounded them. They all don't look happy._

Charmander: Uh, I think it just did get _allot _worse.

Pichu: _YAMGS!_ Fams to adores me!

Ash: (Sighs) I guess I spoke too soon.


	2. Part 2

Ash: So no hard feelings in right guys? (Everyone growls at him)

Gary: Ash you stole all of our pokemon like you are apart of Team Rocket, now you're going to pay Ashy boy!

Ash: _Gary?_

Ritchie: Ash, I though we were really close friends, why will you steal from me?

Ash: Ritchie, I didn't mean to, you see I…

Ritchie: (Not buying it) _Traitor!_

Prof. Oak: Ash you stole every single pokemon in the whole wide world, as mayor…

Ash: _Mayor?_

Prof. Oak: I know weird huh? I don't think I was ever nominated or even wanted to have this job. But oh well, I'm happy and all that counts right?

Ash: Uh, sure is!

Prof. Oak: Now I'm sorry Ash, but because you did a crime…

Officer Jenny: (Coming out of crowd with handcuffs) You're going to have to come with me!

Brock: (Puts microphone under Ash's mouth) Ash, how does it feel that you're going to the big house?

Ash: _Brock!_ You're my friend, tell them that I wouldn't steal anything and I mean no harm.

Brock: Sorry Ash. (Leans in Officer Jenny) Hay babe, after this why don't we go on a romantic evening together like to a fancy restaurant, or maybe a movie, or the skating arena, or I know, how about…

Crogunk: Cro_gunk!_ (Crogunk jabs him in the stomach, Brock falls to the ground as Crogunk pulls him away)

Brock: Thanks for letting me keep my Crogunk Ash.

Ash: Uh no prob; you're going to need him I guess.

Delia: Oh Ash, why would you steal from your friends and from me? Your own _mother_?

Ash: Mom, I…

Gary: Ash betrayed us, let's get him!

Others: _YEAH!!!_ (Grabs pitchforks and lit torches)

Ash: _NOOO!_ (Backs up) I'm _NOT_ a poke stealer!!!!

_Chase begins. Ash runs and they run after them yelling. Ash hides behind a Hunken Doughnut Bill Board. _

Ash: (Exhausted, yells) _Grimer, Charmander_!

_Grimer, Charmander, and Pichu poofs in. Pichu lying in a baby stroller._

Grimer: Yes we're here.

Charmander: What you need?

Ash: Quick, I wish… (They poof away when Brock shows up).

Brock: There you are Ash!

Ash: _Brock! Please_, I'm your friend; this isn't what it looks like!

Brock: Sorry Ash but I must in order to impress Officer Jenny (Sees Hunken Doughnuts billboard behind the freighted Ash) Awe, Hunken Doughnuts! I remember going into that place this morning. (Mouth begins to water) all those yummy and delicious doughnuts, tasty coffee and… (Sighs heavenly) all those _ladies_! (Love daze until Crogunk jabs him).

Crogunk: Cro_gunk!_

Brock: Oh right, thanks Crogunk. (Stern at Ash) All right Ash, I appreciate you let me keep Crogunk but now here I come!

Ash runs away, Brock chases him. Ash then bumps into Jessie and falls on the grass. He looks up at her as Jessie picks him up from the shirt color.

Jessie: Where do you think you're going twerp?

Ash: (Sternly) I don't have time for this Jessie; I have to go!

Jessie: Aw I see! The cops are after you for stealing all those pokemon that I was supposed to steal! (Holds him higher) And that's not going to fly with me. (In Ash's face) _UNDERSTAND??!!_

Ash: I _didn't_ steal Jessie (Stern) I will never do what you do!

Jessie: Oh you didn't? Then why are you running like you're in really hot water?

Ash: Look Jessie I…

_Brock then shows up._

Brock: (Headed towards him) There you are Ash; joining the dark side huh? I knew it.

Ash: Got to go! (Frees himself and runs as Brock chases him.)

Jessie: Running away from one of your twipy friends? Oh that's just rich! (Laughs evilly).

_Ash then passes by Misty. Misty begins angrily chasing him. _

Misty: (Shouts) Ash, you'll never be my boyfriend!

Ash: Wait, _boyfriend?_!

Ash then Pass by Dawn. Dawn's eyes turns to hearts as she walks by Ash's side.

Dawn: Ash! If you go to jail, I'll do something illegal then I'll be with you 24/7!

Ash: Wait Dawn, _what?_

_They pass by Paul who was shouting at his Elatrabuzz for "deserting him for that stupid trainer", James and Prof Elm at the school, and May and Max. They all stop at what they were doing and joins the angry mob chase. _

Ash: (Stops at dead end) Oh no! (Turns to face mob) Please, I'm telling you guys; I'm _not_ a kidnapper!

Prof. Oak: Then why did you steal all the pokemon in the world like a greedy trainer Ash?

Ash: But guys, I'm not, I didn't mean to.

Jenny: (With handcuffs) Tell it to the judge! (Clips it on his hands. Ash gulps as he goes with them. Everyone follows)

Charmander: Wow Ash is sure in firery hot lava, I don't want to be his godparent no longer!

Grimer: But he _didn't _do it buddy!

Charmander: (Not buying it) Oh no, not you too Grimer, Ash is a kidnapper to all pokemon; he deserves jail time.

Grimer: But Char…

Charmander: No buts now let's get that kid!

Pichu: _Yaehs_! Ashs is gomma gets its! He… (Poops in diaper.) Oopsie, I needs a diaper chamge!

Charmander: Oh yeah, now I remember! Come on lets go help the poor guy!

Grimer: Let's change Pichu's diaper first.

Charmander (sighs meekly) All right.

_When the three pokes enters the court, Ash is about to say something in his defense. _

Prof. Rowen: (Slams mallet) _Guilty!_

Ash: _What?!_

_Ash is in a jail cell, everybody takes one last look at the "traitor." _

Gary: I hope you think log and hard of what you did Ash! (Closes door to cell) Everybody goes away.

Prof Oak: I'll never understand what you did Ash. (Goes away)

Ash: (Hands on bars) Professor I… _PROFESSOR_!

_Ash then sits down and sobs in lap. Charmander, Pichu, and Grimer poofs in. _

Grimer: Aweee, poor Ash!

Charmander: Yeah, he shouldn't be in the dumps like this.

Ash: (Stands up and points) _You!_ Your baby got me in this mess and now I'm behind bars!

Charmander: He didn't mean to. He's just a baby.

Grimer: Yeah even for a 28 year old, he's a baby.

Pichu: But I _dids _meams it!

Ash: You're right (sits back down and cries again.) I wish everything would be normal again and we were all back home.

Charmander and Grimer then raise their wands as the last teardrops from Ash hits the floor and they poof home.

Ash: (Notices familiar surroundings) We're home!

Grimer: Aw crud, we can't fly or do magic anymore!

Charmander: (Cheering him up) We have the best magic of all. The magic of our friendship.

Grimer: Oh yeah! (Goes to Ash) and I think we all know the moral of this story is.

Charmander: Don't steal?

Pichu: Dats the sky is blues?

Grimer: I'm talking about the moral of the show that we were in, be careful what you wish for…

All: Or you might just get it!

Charmander: Oh yeah!

Pichu: I don't gets its. (Begins crying)

Grimer: You're not our baby anymore.

Charmander: Yeah, you can be independent now.

Pichu: No I can'ts! I needs applesause, cam yous reach im my ear amb gets it? (Grimer and Char sigh)

Charmander: Hay I have the strangest feeling like we've forgotten something.

Grimer: (Realizes) Oh crud.

_Camera shows Pikachu and Piplup get free and floes. They are shocked._

Pikachu: _Pika_?

Piplup: Piplup (Cool I can fly! I didn't know a penguin pokemon could achieve this goal but look at me; I'm flying! _Yippee!)_ _Flies around room_.

_Door opens. Pokemon look to see Timmy_.

Timmy: Who let these freaky looking animals in my closet? _COSMO, WANDA!_


End file.
